Bonds Beyond Time
by Unama
Summary: "Time...It will not wait...No matter...how hard you hold on. It escapes you...And...Time shall compress...All existence denied."
1. The White Rose

_**Author's Note:**_

_*** Place Setting –This story is set after Roses Do Bleed**_

_*** Yes, I do use wordless music from game soundtracks, it's totally your choice if you want to use the soundtracks used in the story. The website to find and download these soundtracks is in my profile.**_

_*** This story is mostly a side story to Roses Do Bleed. This story is a spin off of it and is mostly a story based on the aftermath of the original story itself. It will be focused on the GUARDIAN Miku whom is the twin sister of Yugi Motou. The GX and 5D's time slot will all be compressed into one time slot later on in the story. Different areas of the world are more advanced in technology so Neo Damino is one of the biggest technological cities on Pern.**_

_*** Yes, I know it's a crossover, but it will go into the crossover area once it's finished.**_

_*** If you don't like the story it's called the back button use it.**_

_*** Critique, comments are always welcome, and flame all you want it will just fuel my passion to try to write even better. XP**_

_*** Thanks and happy reading.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Thirteen Days<strong>

**Act I: The White Rose**

**Song:** **Theme of CRISIS CORE Scars of Friendship –Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core Soundtrack**

**[Miku's POV]**

_'I'm so tired. How long has it been since my brother has seen me? It seems just like yesterday when my brother obtained the title as 'King of Games'. I remember being admitted to GARDEN the day after he and his rat pack defeated that Dartz person. First, he is talking to imaginary people then he says he saved the world…You and your friends never liked me that I know...but even in my travels to Duelist Academy and when I went to see Neo Damino the residents there didn't take me in so kindly. That man with the red bike…he asked me out once but I sadly declined his offer…his face it looked so sad that day…on the day I left. That day was when we all were called to battle. We the ones who swore an oath to the planet. We are called the GUARDIANs, the protectors of the very planet itself. I went and came back from the war but at a price. The cost for defending Our home was a couple of battle scars on my midriff and my left eye, which I wear an white bandana around it. If only they all knew of the real sacrifices that had to be made to allow all them to live. My brother…Jaden and Yusei if only all of your knew what it truly mean to be on the battle field. To be there up front where you don't use a children's card game to decide the outcome of your decisions but to truly understand what 'We' the 'GUARDIANs' have to do to save all of you. If only you all could understand how hard it is for me to keep you all safe and out of harm's way…if only they knew…'_

**[End of Miku's POV]**

**Song: Oppressed People –Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack**

The bright lights of Downtown Damino attracted those old and young. The sounds of the chatter of the people carried all the way to Miku's ears as she walked through the street ways of the busiest area of the town. Some people looked at Miku and some got out of the young Al Bhed's way. Other people whispered about her appearance, some even saying that she looked like some rebel punk. Miku just ignored them and went on her way, her tired booted feet made were too tired to go on. Miku decided to take a seat at a nearby bench and watch the people pass by. The giant T.V. screen displayed Duel Monster trading cards and other things that it advertised amongst the town. Miku unlatched her giant Shuriken from the loose belt around her waist and placed in her worn out grey traveler's bag. Miku decided to sit back and placed her hands behind her head for some soft support. Miku closed her eyes and listened intently to the people talking away.

Miku ran her fingers through her short black hair that fell past her ears as her light magenta eyes opened to the sounds of a woman screaming in the distance. The distress caused the young thief to act fast. Miku quickly grabbed her things and bolted off into the crowd and from within that crowd Miku pulled out her Shuriken. Miku's eyes went wide as she looked upon a girl with brown shoulder-length hair that is sectioned into two layers, consisting of a darker shade of brown inner layer, with the outer layer of a lighter shade. The girl's outfit consists of a light green sleeveless buttoned shirt with yellow collar, pink and blue bracelets, navy shorts with a light blue belt, white thigh-high socks, and blue platform sandals. Miku looked and gave the girl a bemused expression. The brown haired girl's cobalt eyes were drawn towards Miku's blazing magenta ones.

The brown haired could only whisper out a different name in front of the cocky ninja_, 'Yugi'. _

Miku backed away and put her weapon back in her bag. Miku sighed in anger and began to walk away from the ridiculous scene that was presented to her. The girl got up and followed Miku with a puzzled look upon her face. Miku stopped and finally snapped.

_**"Okay, Skinny britches why the hell are you following me!" **_Miku yelled out in a fit of rage.

The brown haired girl backed away and gave Miku a crossed look.

_**"Well sorry for bugging you! Oh queen on high but, I wanted ask you if you know Yugi Motou? I mean your eye it resembles 'his' so much**_**," **the brown haired girl said.

**Song: Wind Crest ~ The Three Trials ~ –Final Fantasy X-2 International Edition Soundtrack**

Miku looked at the girl with unhappy eyes. Miku looked down to the ground and dropped her bag in the process. Miku's bangs covered her eyes and all the brown haired girl could see was a few tears trailing down the young ninja's cheeks. The curious girl walked up to Miku and noticed that she was shaking as she tried to hold back the tears that wanted to come forth.

_**"H-Hey…you okay? Please don't cry, but the question is do you know Yugi Motou?"**_ the girl asked, Miku. Miku slowly nodded and slowly leaned down to pick up her things.

Miku tried to hold a smile, but from all of the pressures of battle it was too much to even do that. Miku slowly grabbed her bag and looked at the girl with her teary eye_**, "You really don't remember me don't you?" **_Miku said softly as she pulled her eye cover away from her face.

The girl took a good look at the ravened hair thief and gave a small yelp of shock.

The girl put her hands to her face in shock and spoke out slowly in disbelief_**, "M-Miku…your…y-your face…your eye…Your entire body what happened to it…its scarred…"**_

Miku gave a small smile and replied to the brown haired girl_**, "It's nice to see you too Tea." **_

_** "Miku what happened to you?" **_Tea questioned.

Miku remained silent and kept her answer to herself.

_**"Miku now you're just being selfish! Come on tell me I am your friend remember?"**_ Tea said with a bit of anger.

Miku shuttered at when Tea referred to her as a friend. Hearing that made Miku's blood boil until, she finally exploded in a fit of rage. Miku's soft colored magenta eye blazed an intense crimson red and the sight made Tea startle_**, "When did you and the others start to care Tea? I was always alone and so will I remain. So don't give me your pity. If only you knew the truth of what is truly beyond the barrier. Beyond this little world is a greater one that is filled with more danger then what you have seen here! I have seen things in my time things that a child should not have ever seen! I was forced to fight to fight for this city and to make sure that nothing ever gets beyond to this point. I have the marks to prove it. So keep that bullshit crap of a friendship speech to yourself…I'm too tired to hear that type of shit right now."**_

Tea remained quiet and felt her eyes well up with tears. Miku grabbed her bag, turned away from Tea, and gave her last words before she left_**, "Stop living in a fantasy and face reality. Goodbye Tea." **_ Miku said her final words and left Tea alone in her own grief.

**Soundtracks used:**

**Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core **

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Final Fantasy X-2**


	2. Returning to the Garden

_**Author's Note:**_

_*** Place Setting –This story is set after Roses Do Bleed, it is also telling the story of how the compression of time truly began in Yu-Gi-Oh! Bond Beyond Time.**_

_*** Yes, I do use wordless music from game soundtracks, it is totally your choice if you want to use the soundtracks used in the story. The website to find and download these soundtracks is in my profile.**_

_*** This story is mostly a side story to Roses Do Bleed. This story is a spin off it and is mostly a story based on the aftermath of the original story itself. It will be focused on the GUARDIAN Miku whom is the twin sister of Yugi Motou. The GX and 5D's time slot will all be compressed into one time slot later on in the story.**_

_*** Yes, there will be some OCs in this story.**_

_*** Yes, I know it's a crossover, but it will go into the crossover area once it's finished.**_

_*** If you don't like the story it's called the back button use it.**_

_*** Critique, comments are always welcome, and flame all you want it will just fuel my passion to try to write even better. XP**_

_*** Thanks and happy reading.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonds Beyond Time<strong>

**Act II: Returning to the Garden**

**Song:**** On That Day Five Years Ago –Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack**

The city lights were beginning to go off one by one as shops were now closing. Everybody there finally began to walk home and Miku continued on her way to her Grandfather's Game Shop. Miku stopped to see if Tea was there but she was gone already. Miku sighed and nodded in guilt. Miku's home was quite a ways and took least thirty minutes for her to get there. Miku could finally see her home up ahead and she noticed that all of the lights were still on in her brother's room. Yugi's room was shrined by a giant window overhead. Miku and Yugi shared the same room once until; they both decided to split the room indefinitely. Once they split it, they both put a door that connection both of their rooms together. Miku could feel her heart pounding as she began to tremble with each passing moment. Miku knew what her family was about to see would shock them. Miku finally reached the wood and glass door to their front porch and found the key under the doormat. Miku slowly inserted the key and began to turn the knob slowly. The door's lock finally opened as it made a clicking sound. Miku finally went in and locked the door behind her. Miku looked around at the lightly dimmed card shop and sighed. The glass cases that held the latest Duel Monster cards lie in their packs dormant waiting for someone to put them to good use. Miku went upstairs and saw several of doors that lead to different rooms of the Game Shop. Miku past her grandfather's room and then she stopped at her room. Miku slowly opened the door and kicked off her boots. Miku began to take off her garment and slip on into a T-shirt that said '_There boobs get over it!' _and some yellow sleeping shorts that had a white line on the side of them and a blue star. Miku took off her eye cover and placed it on her dresser, she decided to make her way to her bed until; she got in it. Miku grabbed the bed covers and when she decided to lie down, she noticed someone else in her bed.

**Song: It's Difficult to Stand on Both Feet Isn't It? –Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack**

Miku looked went to turn on the lights and picked up the covers once more. Miku jolted back when she saw wild tri-colored spiky hair under her covers. Miku slowly went over to the sleeping form for she saw the body of a well-built young man. Miku leaned over to see his face as he dug his face in the pillow. Miku slowly picked up the pillow and saw the young man's handsome features. The tri-colored young man had the same hair color as he brother did, but he was taller and fit. Miku noticed that his eyes were more sharper then her brother's soft innocent ones. Miku backed away annoyed, someone else was sleeping in her bed and she now wondered why it smelt like wombat in her room. Miku left the room and went to the store's front to grab her giant 4-point shuriken. Miku marched upstairs and back into her room where the mysterious Yugi imposter slept. Miku twirled the weapon in her hand and screamed out insanities.

_**"Ai ya ya ya ya ya!" **_Miku screamed out as she almost woke up the entire house. The young man sleeping woke up and yelled as he dove out of the way from Miku's attack.

Miku's Shuriken landed in the pillow the young man slept in. The sharp-eyed magenta man moved his eyes to the sharp weapon and sweat cascaded down his face as he felt hysteria rush throughout his body. The young man breathed in and out and saw Miku's light colored magenta eye. The young duel king sat up half way and rubbed his eyes when he saw someone who looked like Yugi. Miku pulled out her Shuriken from the bed and fell back on her butt as she did so. Miku rubbed the back of her head in pain as she made impact with the dresser that was beside her bed. The tri-colored hair young man leaned over and blushed when he gazed upon her shirt that was allowing him to see some of her breast cleavage. Miku looked at the young man as she finally figured out what he was looking at; she quickly pulled down her shirt and rose to her feet in a fit of anger. Miku balled her fists and in that swift moment, she knocked out the tri-colored young man out of her bed. The young man screamed out in pain as he held his nose. Blood began to seep forth from his nose hole as Miku hit him with enough force to almost break it.

The young man groveled in pain as he foundered around on the floor trying not to cry. Miku smirked and kicked the duel king in the stomach. The duel king began to tear and Miku dragged him out of her room and closed the door on him. The tri-colored haired young man finally found the strength to get up and go to Yugi's door. The king slowly opened the door and stumbled to the ground waking Yugi from his sleep. Yugi looked behind him with groggy eyes and finally he saw his best friend lying on the floor in pain. Yugi quickly dashed to his friend's side and saw him bleeding from the nose.

**Song: Stolen Materia –Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack**

_**"H-Hey Atem who did this to you?" **_Yugi said with disbelief.

Atem responded to Yugi's question as he began to spit up blood_**, "A girl, a girl that looked like you Yugi. She socked me in the nose and then kicked me in the stomach after that she threw me out of my room!"**_

Yugi went wide-eyed and bit his lip. The only person who the pharaoh described was none other than his little twin sister Miku. Yugi got the pharaoh to his bed and laid him down to rest. Yugi gave the pharaoh a tissue and then left to Miku's room. Yugi stood in front of Miku's room door and gently placed his hand on the knob and began to turn it slowly. Yugi opened the door and within his sister, lying in bed was Miku fast asleep. Yugi cautiously walked to the sleeping form and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Yugi soon stumbled back when he heard her childish voice echo in the room.

**Song: Xion's theme –Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Soundtrack**

_**"I know you are there Yugi…and for one who is a descendant of the shinobi, I know you are just as fast and as strong as I am. Yet, you seem to stay here with these weaklings and refuse to unlock your true potential," **_Miku opened her eyes and sat up halfway as she spoke bitterly to Yugi.

_**"Miku…sissy your eye your body what happened to you?" **_Yugi said with worry.

Miku remained quiet and gently placed her hand on her injured eye. Miku looked away and then back at her brother_**, "Reality hit…"**_

_** "Miku…"**_ Yugi whispered.

Miku scooted to the edge the bed and sat on the corner of the bed as she fiddled with her fingers. Yugi grabbed a nearby desk chair and dragged it to Miku's side of the bed.

_**"Miku tell me what happened?" **_Yugi spoke lightly.

Miku looked into her brother's worried eyes and got back into bed_**, "Tell your friend to get his own room and if I ever catch him in here again he won't be let off with just a nose bleed and that next time I'll really let him have it…Now go I'm very tired…"**_

_** "Fine…I'll see you in the morning…and Miku I'm glad you are finally home goodnight,"**_ Yugi finally said as he opened the door seeing Miku wave him out. Yugi smiled and went back to his room where the pharaoh resided in.

The pharaoh was sitting in bed and looking at the tissue that Yugi had given him. The tissue was filled with his blood and finally his nose stopped bleeding_**, "So what did that she have to say?"**_ the former pharaoh questioned.

Yugi sat near his friend at the end of the bed and took the tissue away from him_**, "She let you off with a warning." **_Yugi laughed out as he cleaned his friend's face.

_**"I've never met a girl with such an attitude…she somehow fascinates me, Yugi who is she and why does she look so much like you?" **_the duel king questioned.

Yugi chuckled and nodded his head as he laughed. Yugi began padding disinfectant on the Pharaoh's injured face as he responded_**, "She is my little sister and she is my twin we were both born on November 20**__**th**__** 1991. She and I are half Al Bhed and Wutain. My mother was from Wutai and my dad is from HOME. That is what the Al Bhed's call our homeland. The original HOME was where you were born Atem in Cairo, Egypt but when Sin came, it destroyed most of that country. Therefore, my people left to a small island that is between the Wutai continent and the Spira continent. Miku and me we were both born on that island. By the time, we turned two my mother and father split. I left with my mother and Miku with our dad who is the Al Bhed leader Cid. Ever since then him and me never saw eye to eye but, Miku and me we got along just fine. Miku was subjected to train as a shinobi by our uncle Godo. I was supposed to join her but, my mother fought to keep me away from such teachings. Miku she has seen the blood of innocents being spelt so many times but she is a good person. She fights to keep us all safe that I can understand but the thing that bothers me is, unlike you and me, she was raised to fight, born to fight and bred to fight. I fear that even if she tries to live peacefully, she will always try to find a way to fight because it is what she was taught to do. You know what I mean, pharaoh?" **_Yugi questioned.

Atem remained quiet and gave Yugi a baffled look. Atem ran his fingers through his wild spiky tri-colored hair and looked back at Yugi_**, "Yugi…even if she does try to fight again we'll all be there to help you stop her from trying to fight. I promise."**_

Hearing that comforted Yugi as he nodded and both went to bed. Miku overheard the two talking and walked back to her bed which now smelt like Axe body spray from Atem sleeping in it. Miku finally laid back down and took in what her brother and his friend was talking stop a GUARDIAN from doing what he or she was trained and brought up to do was barbaric. Miku could only hope that Yugi and his friends could understand what her duty was in life. She had made an oath to the High Summoner and that oath she would keep. Miku knew that tomorrow her real journey in life would truly begin.

**Soundtracks used:**

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days**


End file.
